


Eyes On Me

by Amatea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatea/pseuds/Amatea
Summary: When Fareeha invites the team to a friendly game of 3 on 3 basketball, Angela sees an opportunity to give her girlfriend a treat and show off at the same time. Can Fareeha step up and keep her eyes on the ball?





	Eyes On Me

‘You are Pharah, the rocket queen, the best damn basketball player in Overwatch,’ Fareeha thinks to herself as she bathes in sunset before a lonely basketball hoop. It’s rec time for the new Overwatch. She invited everyone yesterday. Genji arrives first, the cyborg ninja recently recovered from a torn off right foot. Lena zips in with her London Lions jersey and her luminescent smile. McCree and Mei come next, talking about the weather in New Mexico. And just in time, Angela is back from tennis with Zenyatta, still wearing her polo and visor. The group takes a moment to talk and catch up before playing.

  
Everyone congregates at the middle. Fareeha holds the ball opposite of a smug Genji. The ninja enters a low battle stance and warns his opponent without a hint of humor, “I have mad skills.”

  
Fareeha passes Genji the ball with a death-stare behind it. “You think.”

  
Angela and McCree share a smile behind her back. Genji passes back to Pharah and the game begins.

  
Her spirit ignites with a battle cry: ‘I don’t need a suit to fly!’ Fareeha jettisoned forth, blasting past McCree and Genji now pursuing her. In their dust jogged Angela and Mei, both swerving around for positioning.

  
“I got this!” Lena calls to her team, already challenging Pharah at the 3-point line. But Pharah knows the game better. She jukes, making an explosive run for a dunk.

  
The tide turns. Genji stabs the ball from an impossible angle, knocking out Pharah’s hopes for the first score. The ball lands in McCree’s waiting hands, and Pharah’s team pivot to defense. Pharah and Mei catch the old cowboy at half court. McCree stops to look for Genji, who takes his chance to advance on the hoop. He desperately shoots Genji a pass. But Angela slaps the ball out of the air mid-flight and steals it.

  
With easy grace, Angela dribbles the ball toward the hoop. She almost gets close enough for a shot but is overtaken by Lena. The game grinds to a near halt in front of the hoop. Mei and McCree have slowed down a little at this point, content to circle around the other four as they vie for positioning. They even resume their conversation from earlier as the action unfolds in front of them.

Fareeha and Genji try to overtake each other directly below the hoop. Lena stands between them and Angela, reaching to steal the ball.

  
For a moment, Mercy and Pharah find each other’s eyes. Fareeha sees an opening for a pass. Seizing the moment, Fareeha calls to her.

  
“Angela!”

  
The good doctor bats her eyes and smiles enticingly. “Fareeha?”

  
“Urk-!”

  
Angela shoots a pass to a surprised Mei. Her heart jumps, and so do her legs. Mei-Ling Zhou lands her first half-court shot ever. Lena, Genji, and McCree envelop their adorable climatologist in a blanket of hype, high-fives, and praise.

  
Meanwhile, Fareeha gives in to a kiss from her guardian angel. Without a ball or a game to occupy her, Angela has both hands free to grab Fareeha’s waist, close her eyes, and envelop her with wings of love. ‘Thanks for the distraction,” Angela whispers into her ear, “my little rocket queen.”

  
Their brief romance dissipates like a refreshing mist in the wind, and the two continue their game under the setting sun.


End file.
